The other ghost
by writingwillow
Summary: Someone is looking for Sai, someone from his past perhaps... sequal/pre-quel up for adoption.


The other ghost

Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go, I barely own this randomness.

**The other ghost**

Well, here you were at another Go tournament. For the past three years you had gone to so many of these tournaments you couldn't even begin to name them all. And still you hadn't found what you were searching for. You were beginning to wonder if he had even been released. You thought you sensed that he was out, but why hadn't you found him?

You sighed walking into the large tournament hall, there was another tournament here after all, and as you were constantly reminded, if he had been released then this was where he would be found, where people were playing go.

You slowly moved around the crowds of players looking between their faces, not really focusing on anyone or anything. There were always so many people at these things, you would have preferred to stay with the archeological team, cleaning all the artifacts, but you were the only one that knew what you were looking for, and the only one that would be able to find him anyway. You just told anyone who asked that you were doing research and interviews. Really there was only one person whose interview you needed and you just hadn't found him yet.

You tried your best to ignore the feudal princess that was flitting nervously around your head as you went to find the seats for those who were only watching. Suddenly your attention snapped to the door when you saw a flash of a feudal lord's kimono and you tried desperately to find who it was following, or possessing as may be the case. _'Damn, too many people.' _You thought looking up at the princess who was looking around just as frantically as you had been a moment before.

"We'll have to stay for the competition anyway." You said quietly to the ghost above you. "It will probably be easier to speak to him undisturbed afterwards, and that way he'll be separated from the other players." She smiled nodding happily.

As you watched the tournament you slowly scanned the players for the one with the ghost of a feudal lord hovering around him. Suddenly your search stopped when you saw one of the younger entrants with dark hair and almost white bangs, and a ghost hovering over his shoulder, watching his game closely. You looked at the list of pairings the kid's name was Hikaru Shindou that was all you needed.

When Shindou's game was finished you moved from your seat to follow him. You had not spent this long looking for him to let him just walk away from you without saying anything, you had to talk to that ghost.

"Excuse me, Hikaru Shindou?" You asked when you found him in the hall.

"Huh?" He asked surprised. "Yeah, that's me."

"May I speak with you a moment?" You asked bowing to him slightly. He looked quickly up at the ghost, who looked you over curiously.

"You should talk to her." He said to him, thinking he couldn't be heard. "She looks nice enough. Maybe she likes you or something." You saw the kid blush at that comment, you were used to ghosts who thought that no one could hear them. He followed you to a small room where you turned to him.

"Thank you for speaking with me." You said seriously. "To get to the point, I actually need to speak with the ghost that is following you." Both the boy and the ghost looked shocked.

"You can see him?" Hikaru asked in disbelief. You nodded.

"I can see all ghosts." You answered simply. "However I have been looking for Fugiwara no Sai for some time now."

"You have been looking for me? Why?" The ghost asked in confusion.

"Actually it's a friend of mine, who also happens to be a ghost that is looking for you. I am simply helping her do so." You answered.

"Wait, so you can hear him too?" Hikaru asked blushing slightly because of Sai's earlier comment. However you had already turned your attention to the ghost.

"Huh?" He asked curiously. "Who is it that's looking for me?" You pulled out a small, very old note book and his eyes widened slightly.

"Tsukieko, a noble from your time. Her spirit was attached to this book, in the same way that your soul was attached to some item." You now turned your attention back to

Hikaru, who was looking back and forth between you and Sai in confusion. "If you touch this book I believe that both of you will be able to see her." He took the book from you carefully, and both he and Sai gasped as a very pretty woman in a kimono appeared over your shoulder. Sai blushed looking embarrassed.

"So who is she?" Hikaru asked looking confused.

"Tsukieko is one of the higher ranked princesses from my time." Sai answered staring at her. "Why were you looking for me?" he asked almost hopefully.

"The princess has been looking for you since you left the capital." You answered. He continued to stare at her curiously.

"Wait, so what happened?" Hikaru asked turning to you.

"You know how Sai died and why he left the capital?" You asked looking at him, he nodded. "Well Tsukieko was a princess in the capital while Sai was there. Her father was trying to arrange a marriage for her and she convinced him to marry her to Sai." At that point Sai looked at you and then quickly back to the princess blushing madly. "However it was about this time that Sai lost the challenge. She saw the other man cheat and tried to tell her father, but he wouldn't hear it. When Sai left, she was going to be forced to marry the other man." Again Sai looked between you and the princess. "So, she killed him and followed Sai out of the city. She followed him, but didn't catch up to him until he gave up. She saw him jump into the river and immediately followed him into the river, dropping the book. Then they came back as spirits, but she lost him again, and she has been looking for him ever since." You explained simply.

"So you've been looking for me that long?" Sai asked the princess, she nodded.

"I have a museum exhibit opening in a few days, they are the subject, but I would like you to keep the book. That way they can at least be together." You said walking to the door. You bowed to them again and left.

--The End --

A/N let me know if you want me to go back and actually tell the story.


End file.
